In laser radar and other optical measurement systems, beams are directed to a target surface and reflected portions are used to characterize the target surface. Sophisticated focus systems have been developed to maintain beam pointing accuracy. However, even with accurate beam pointing, reflected beam power can be low, increasing measurement time and increasing measurement accuracy. Alternative approaches are need to obtain superior measurement times and accuracies.